


Tales from Egypt

by Monkeygirl77



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: (characters may be a bit OOC-----No shame), Bek is an adorable person, Fluff, Gen, Horus picks favorites, They work so well together, Zaya is awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots/drabbles of life after the movie. </p><p>Basically Horus picks favorites among his advisers, its obvious who his favorites are, and they are all so cute together. Or, in which, they are all practically one big family and generally enjoy each others presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the movie and loved it almost immediately! Bek has got to be my favorite character, snarky, sarcastic, opinionated! And him and Horus, AHHHHHHH!
> 
> While I do support the ship Horbek (its on tumblr lol) this is not going to have any slash in it, though some ficlets could be taken as such, I just do not write romance well, like at all.

"No, I disagree with that" 

"How can you disagree, my points are right and spot on" 

"Its not like that at all!" 

Bek stopped in his walking, looking at her as she continued on. He could almost feel the smile reverberating off her face as she continued on. When Zaya realized that he was no longer following right beside her she stopped, looking back, and his hunch had been right, she was smiling. 

"He is more of an uncle" 

"But he acts more like a brother" 

They paused in their lighthearted argument, exchanging the same look as the same thought crossed their minds. The two took off running at the same moment. Bek may have been a thief his entire life but Zaya could give him a run for his money. They sped passed people and gods alike, some turning to watch them go, new servants looking at the advisers with wide eyes, older generations watching them with shaking heads, honestly. 

The center of the light heart'd discussion was in his rooms, soaking in the warm waters of his bath, when his bedroom doors slammed open and his favored pair came running in. Filling the quiet space with their argument. 

"No, Uncle" 

"I disagree" 

"Your only disagreeing just for the sake of disagreeing" 

"I disagree with that" 

"You cannot disagree with what is true" 

Horus shrugged his shoulders, refraining from bringing a hand up to rub at his forehead. He sent a playful lighthearted glare at some of the new young servants as their giggling made its way to his ears. Bek and Zaya were so caught up in their discussion and disagreeing that they did not notice the large hands reaching up out of the warm water.The two did however feel the hands as they wrapped around their ankles and let out matching yelps as they were both pulled forward into the warm steaming water. The new young servants giggled again at the two splashes the advisers made as they fell forward in the water. The lord of the Air smiled sweetly as he leaned back against the stone edge of the pool, arms stretched out leisurely on both sides. 

They surfaced at the same time, gasping and wiping water from their faces. Wiping hair out of their eyes they turned to glare at the air god in unison. He smiled sweetly at them, pulling them both forward and into his sides. 

It was comical to see to any outsider, Horus being at least three to four heads taller than the two mortals, so the giggles from the young servants this time were completely warranted. But they settled down next to him comfortably despite the height difference. 

"Now, what has my two favorite advisers arguing like the children you keep trying to convince me you are not" 

Bek looked up at him with mock offence, he simply raised an eyebrow. 

"Don't give me that look Thief, what has you two arguing so much?" 

They exchanged looks around the god in between them before falling back into their argument simultaneously. 

"He thinks--" 

"She says--" 

"Brother!" 

"Uncle!" 

Horus looked between the two, unsure as to what they were arguing about. It was unlike them. 

"He's always there when we need him!" 

"He tells really bad jokes!" 

"He hasn't had enough time to learn of a real sense of humor, give him time!" 

Zaya nodded, she had not thought of that. Bek caught her look and smiled, splashing warm water in her direction. She retaliated in like manner, Horus twisted his head away to avoid another splash in the face that wasn't directed to him. 

"I am confused, who is it you two are arguing about?" 

They both looked up at him silently, their argument falling to the back burner for a moment. Horus looked between them both, waiting for one of them to speak up. Bek shook his head, Zaya waved at him, he urged her with a motion, she looked pointedly with that look only a woman could possess. 

Looking back up at him simultaneously, they spoke in unison, "You" 

Now he was confused, he did not want to be the cause of strife between his two friends. 

"I'm sorry that I caused this" 

They both shook their heads, "Alright Bek, I see your point and match it" 

Bek looked smug as he leaned back into the gods arm around his shoulders. Zaya rolled her eyes at him as she turned back towards the god between them. She looked disheartened at the look of sadness that had crossed their friends face. 

"I was arguing that you were more of an Uncle." 

Bek leaned forward once more, splashing water at their god, to which he retaliated in kind. 

"Thank you Zaya, my argument was that you were more of a brother than an uncle" 

Horus smiled at that, and proceeded to do something that only an older brother would do, he shoved them both back under the water. Laughing when they surfaced once more and splashed more water in his direction. 

Now that, that was something he could live with.


	2. Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two old advisers do not approve of the status that Bek and Zaya have received

Bek stumbled back as someone shoved him roughly. Zaya let out a sound of alarm as she was pulled forward roughly. The bracelet given to her in a gift from Horus was torn from her arm and thrown to the floor. 

"You are nothing but a glorified orphan" 

Bek was kicked hard in the stomach and he choked on a breath as air was knocked harshly from him. Zaya let out a yell as she was pushed up against a statue. They had all known that the transition from being nothing more than street rats to nobility, favored nobility, would be harder for some then it was for others. But this was taking it too far. 

"A street rat" 

Bek looked over, pain clouding his vision when another kick was aimed for his ribs. Hands were grappling at Zaya's dress and she looked as if she were on the verge of crying. He remembered what she had told him about Urshu and what he had tried to do in the dark. 

She still had nightmares about it. 

There was a loud ripping sound, her dress torn right up the front. 

"You want to pretend to be what you are not, let us show you what happens to those who step out of their place!" 

Zaya screamed when his hands grabbed at hers, trying to pull them away from her torn dress to tear it apart further, and when she fought back he slapped her across the face.

Bek, having enough of seeing such actions be taken against his Love, jumped to his feet and with the skill a thief could have, rushed forward to shove him away. She stumbled at the impact he made, and as her tormentors were shoved away. Tears were still leaking from her eyes as Bek pushed her forward as he jumped in front of the newly recovered nobles. 

"Go! Run!" 

Zaya shook her head as the two larger older men advanced on him, anger lighting their eyes. She spun when a fist was raised against him and she heard his grunt of pain. Tears clouded her vision as she ran around corners and through various halls. She knew he was in an important meeting with some of the other gods, but she couldn't think of anyone else to run to. 

She made it to the Throne room in record time, wiping at her eyes as she slammed into the doors and slammed them open. They hit the adjoining walls with loud thuds, such a noise made the gods gathered in the room jump from their seats. 

Hathor gasped as she took in the girls torn dress, her tear stained face, everything. The goddess of love stood from her seat at the same moment Horus did. His hands travelling up to remove his shaw as fast as he could. The human stumbled forward until she was safely in the gods embrace. The shaw was wrapped around her shoulders quickly, covering the revealing hole in her dress. His hands were steady as they grabbed at her shoulders gently. Hathor did not interfere, she knew not to interrupt when the lord of the air got like this, but promised unending pain to whomever had done this to the mortal girl. 

Both gods did. 

"Zaya what happened to you?" 

The girl grabbed the gods wrists quickly, surprising many of them with the action, and she pulled him forward towards the door. Horus was confused and concerned as he was pulled forward. 

"You have to help him! You have to!" 

With a sinking heart, Horus followed, asking his next question that he feared the answer to. 

"Help who? Zaya whats wrong?" 

"Bek! You have to help him! They were so mad!" 

Horus ran alongside the girl, gently grasping her tiny hand in his own as she led him through the corridors and around corners. Her other hand clutched at the large shaw wrapped securely around her shoulders. 

"They said we didn't deserve our place! That they would show us where we belonged! Bek, he distracted them so I could get away!" 

They rounded the last corner and she froze at her Love's prone form laying on the ground. The blood and bruises on his attackers showed that he had gotten in a few well aimed strikes of his own though. Horus's eyes widened at the sight that greeted them, his gaze hardened just a few seconds later. He gently pulled the girl behind him. 

"What is going on here? You dare harm one of my closest friends and chief adviser" 

The two stepped back, away from the enraged god. Bek moaned from his position on the floor and that tore the gods attention from his cruel nobles and back to his injured thief/adviser. 

"Guards! Take them!" 

Guards rushed in to escort them to cells below the castle as he rushed forward, Zaya hot on his heels. Gently scooping the boy up into his arms, the god turned on his heel and escorted both of his young friends to the healing wing. 

A quick visit with Sekhmet and Ma'at, and justice would be served quick and painful. 

No one got away with harming the favored advisors of the king.


	3. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up as a thief, poor orphaned child, Bek was never taught how to properly write. He can read, sure, but its not exactly the same is it?

Horus watched out of the corner of his eye as Bek looked at the page in front of him for what seemed liked the tenth time in the same moment. His gaze wandered over the scroll quickly before he turned to look at some of the other advisers sitting around the table next to him.

Not once did his hand reach for the pencils, to make the corrections he had been requested to make. The young man sighed heavily and turned back to his document, folding his face in his hands. It was clear to the god that he was feeling out of place, it was not the first time and probably would not be the last time despite the number of occasions when he'd been assured that Horus would rather have nobody at his right then Bek himself.

But there was a deeper issue here, something that he was missing that was so obvious that it was insane he had not noticed sooner.

The Lord of the Air raised a hand to silence the discussions around him, the other advisers turned to look at their king questioningly as he prepared to speak. His eyes were for one though, the one adviser who was refusing to meet his gaze.

"You are dismissed, we can finish this meeting at a later time, go see your families, your children"

These sorts of requests and dismissals were common now but still earned him strange looks. As much as he tried to pretend it was not true, Bek had changed something in him. All the advisers stood from their seats and filed out of the grand room, wishing him good health and good fortune as they passed.

All but one.

Standing from his seat, Horus walked down the small steps to take up the vacated seat next to his friend. Bek still refused to meet his gaze willingly, his eyes portraying his embarrassment. Leaning forward on his elbows, the god talked closer to his ear in case of an eavesdroppers, it was not unknown that he favored two of his personal staff over everyone else, even those who had been there his entire short lived rule and his fathers.

"Bek?"

The young 'retired' thief (it was an inside joke) looked up at him with his usual cheeky confident gaze. Horus's gaze was soft as it finally had dawned on him what the issue was.

"You do not know how to write?"

They both knew it was meant to be a statement, but it came out as a question as to not offend the younger male. He nodded slowly obviously embarrassed by the fact that he was unable to write and his friend who just so happened to be king and a god knew this.

"I did not grow up with much, you know, everyday was different. Zaya knows a bit, enough to get by, she can read really well too, but---"

"But no one had ever shown you?"

Bek shook his head, looking up when the gods large arm cast a shadow over him as he leaned forward to grab a clean page and a pencil. Looking up at his larger friend curiously, Horus smiled at him.

"I can show you"

Bek looked just as surprised when the god spelled out a few letters and passed him a spare pencil.

“Trace these ones and try to copy them underneath”

It took a few weeks, maybe two, but Bek was a quick study and Horus was patient with him.

The next meeting they held, Horus smiled faintly as he watched his friend correct the speech he'd been given. And when Bek gazed up at him, their eyes meeting, he knew that the feeling was mutual.


	4. Applause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, when Horus becomes a bit too kingly in meetings, Bek and Zaya just start clapping for no apparent reason. 
> 
> Much to the kings amusement.

"And that is why we must ration the grains in the lower level villages until the drought comes to pass" 

One of the other advisers raised their hands, Horus nodded at him signalling for him to speak his thoughts. 

"Sire, what are we to do if this causes a riot" 

Bek looked up at the kings moment of silence, usually Horus had an answer right away. To his surprise the god looked almost angry that his adviser had thought of that and not him. His face was becoming an alarming shade of red. 

The boy exchanged looks with Zaya, seated next to him, she shrugged her shoulders. Taking matters into his own hands, Bek just started clapping. 

Hard and loud. 

Zaya watched bemusedly for a moment before joining in. Horus turned to look at them both, an amused smile spreading across his features. Some of the other gods on the table line shook their heads bemusedly at the two mortals. 

"What are you doing?" 

Zaya stood up from her seat, clapping louder, "We just...You had a really nice idea, My Lord" 

Bek followed after, a cheeky grin on his features, "And your having a somewhat good hair day"

Horus narrowed his eyes at the young mortal, "Run" 

Bek laughed and turned tail, Horus dismissed the meeting for the evening as he stood up to make chase.


	5. To Wake the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king has an important meeting with a neighboring kingdom, the only problem is that no one can get him to wake up and get out of bed, so they enlist the help of Bek.

Bek had been walking through the halls, lost in thought, minding his own business, when he was grabbed on the arm and pulled into the room he had been passing. He hadn't even realized he had been walking outside the door to Horus's bedroom until now.

He looked down at the shorter young servant as she pulled him along across the marble flooring of the gods room.

"We can't get Lord Horus to wake up!"

Another servant on his other side joined in, pulling on his other arm.

"And he has an important meeting with the visiting kingdom"

Bek nodded as he took this in, looking over at the lump of god on the giant bed. The aforementioned mighty Horus snored like a wild elephant. Something that the young adviser found endlessly amusing.

"Usually Anika wakes him, sometimes rather easily, but she is out of town with Lady Zaya"

Bek nodded again, he remembered wishing them safe travels just the other day. Horus had been abundant that they take at least two guards with them. He looked between the two servants, unsure as to what he was meant to do.

How does one, especially one of his size, wake up someone such as Horus, a god.

He let himself be pulled across the floor closer and closer to the bed. Soft humming of flowing water filled his ears as they passed the large pool in the middle of the floor. At the same moment, two different outcomes came to mind, neither of them working in his favor.

But he could have fun with this quest, what with there being so many possibilities here.

Stopping just a short distance from the snoring god, the servants looked at him expectantly almost as if they thought that he could wake the slumbering god with a simple call. Word had spread throughout the kingdom of their adventure through Egypt during Sets horrid reign, their friendship was well known, almost legendary.   
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Bek looked at them lost as to what they were expecting him to be able to accomplish here.

"I don't know what you want me to do"

"Be creative"

She was new, it was clearly obvious, and he knew he was going to like having her here. Another person to try Horus's everlasting patience.

An idea came to him in that moment, an idea so dastardly, so outlandish, that it made a smile spread across the young mortals face. It was such an idea that could, and most likely would, have dastardly repercussions for him, but it was a chance he was willing to take.

Nodding slightly, he turned back towards the two servants at his sides.

"I got this, just make sure you have a second towel"

They both looked confused at his instructions but nodded nonetheless. He turned back towards the large bed, taking in the surroundings for a short moment. His eyes found the stone jutting on the end and his mind turned in a way only a thief's could. He backed up a few steps before taking a running start toward the bed, he waited until he kicked off the jutting peeking out from under the bed, to let out a battle cry as he jumped up to land on top of the slumbering god.

Horus's eyes shot open at the impact of the small body landing on his own, his arms instinctively wrapping around them, even if he already had his guesses as to who it was. Looking down, the god got a face full of a widely smiling Bek. His young adviser looked so proud that he had gotten one over him. Bek's smile faded as Horus's eyes narrowed.   
  
_"BEK!"_

The servants were still standing where the young adviser had left them on the floor, slack jawed and wide eyed, watching as the young man yelped as the god flipped them over on his bed. He was practically buried from view by the god, but his legs were still visible and they watched as his heels dug into the soft mattress underneath them.

A moment later they watched as the god finally got up from his bed, pulling the boy up with him. Bek's eyes widened when he realized that what he thought would happen was going to indeed happen.

"No! Horus don't you dare!"

The Lord of the Air laughed as he moved forward, they both knew that the young adviser was no match for him, and so, a few more steps, and Horus let them both fall backwards into the warm water. Bek surfaced, sputtering and wiping water out of his eyes.

The servants giggled behind their hands when he glared at the god and splashed water at him, which was returned in kind, as Horus chuckled and leaned back against the wall, arms stretched out along the sides once more.

"One would think you would learn"

"Maybe instead they should be wondering about your affinity for soaking innocent people in your wash pool"

The king raised an eyebrow at him, "Bek, are you trying to say your innocent?"

This only earned him grumbles, and he smiled at them, splashing more water at the young thief playfully. Slowly Bek pulled himself up onto the edge of the pool, his feet dangling in the warm water, a soft towel draped around his shoulders.

They sat in silence, enjoying the others presence. Until the thief smiled at something. Horus looked at him with curiosity. A familiar sparkle shined in the boy's eyes, a cheeky grin lighting his features.

"You snore like an elephant"

More giggles filled the space when a hand latched onto the young advisers ankle and pulled him back down in the pool.


	6. Time Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bek is being particularly annoying, or irritable, Horus often times picks him up by the back of his shirt and will simply hold him there, even if it is during a meeting.

He could tell, by the tone of his voice and the way his normally mischievous eyes darkened by the minute, that Bek was at the end of his rope. Zaya was trying her hardest to calm him down whilst at the same moment not allow the words being spoken get to her, but even her seemingly unending patience was beginning to ware thin.  

But the high strung upper-class merchant just wouldn’t stop, even if he knew that he could be offending the advisers in such a way. He just didn't seem to care.  

"And all those little urchins should be forced into labor, they are nothing but trouble when they are on their own" 

Even Hathor was watching the two young advisers on the other end of the table, almost as if waiting to see whose temper would spill over first.  

"Send the young ones to the mines, out from under foot" 

Bek took a deep breath, sitting back in his seat. 

"Let them earn their keep, work for the right of their lives" 

Zaya's fists tightened in her lap.  

"They were born rats, live as rats, and will be mourned by no one but the fleas they carry" 

Both advisers unknowingly being watched by the two gods at the head of the table, glanced at one another sharply.  

"They need to know their place" 

Zaya gasped as Bek slammed a hand down on the table, pushing his chair back loudly. His gaze was hard as he glared at the outspoken noble, but lightened considerably when he turned back to the gods, to Horus.  

"I'm sorry, My Lord, may we be dismissed?" 

Horus felt bad about doing so, but he shook his head 'no'. Bek nodded harshly but refused to sit back down, despite Zaya's urgings.  

"It would keep them from reaching for places they are not to be reaching for, keeps them where they belong" 

His eyes portrayed to whom he was speaking the last part to. Bek was still, barely looked as if he was breathing he was so still, his eyes boring into the large man on the other end, five chairs down from him. He knew he had hit a nerve with that one.  

"Is that so?" 

Zaya watched her Love as he made to take a step forward, his fingers discreetly feeling at the knife he kept at his side.  

"And shall you be shown your place?" 

Horus watched them silently for a moment, his eyes tracking the minute movements his young friend was making, and when his grip on the knife tightened did he intervene. Everyone turned towards him as the Lord of the Air stood from his chair, leaned over the table, and snatched the youth up by the back of his shirt.  

The young thief let out a sound of alarm as his feet left the floor and he was pulled backwards into the air. Horus pulled him back with him as he made to sit back down in his seat. While Hathor agreed with his thinking, she did not agree with his way of enacting his thoughts.  

"Zaya, why don't you come sit down here with us as well, it is your place as the Queen's right hand" 

The young Lady nodded silently, missing the pointed look the goddess shot the man on the other side of her. The man sneered at the way they interacted with one another. As Horus joked with the adviser he held in the air. And as the Queen folded her hand over the girl's next to her.  

"Horus put me down" 

The god spared him a glance, "Are you still thinking of ways to stick your knife in the uppity noble six chairs down from us" 

"No" 

"Bek" 

The thief shrugged as best he could suspended in the air, "It's a possibility" 

"Then, you, My friend, are not going anywhere" 

Bek crossed his arms, glaring at the man six chairs down, Horus couldn't keep him here forever. 

He'd have to be put down eventually.  

Horus chuckled under his breath at the look the young adviser was shooting towards the man. But relented in setting the thief down on the arm of his chair.  

"Adofo, please remember to watch your tone" 

The man bowed before his king, "I am sorry, My Lord, I will remember to My Lord" 

"See that you do" 

Hathor dismissed herself and Zaya in one word. Horus nodded his approval as he watched the two take their leave.  

"I think we are done here" 

The other advisers nodded as they too stood to take their leave. Sparing a look at his closest friend, Horus place him back on the floor once more, standing from his own seat. Bek watched him closely as he shifted forms.  

"I'll give you a five second head start" 

Bek raised an eyebrow, "What?" 

"Now it's three" 

The Lord of the Air laughed as the boys eyes widened and he turned tail. A moment later he made chase.  

Everytime.


	7. Goofing Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Horus is the cat (or the bird?) and Bek is the mouse (or the worm?)

A shadow passed overhead.  

Bek spared a glance upwards, laughing loudly as he jumped to the next roof. Horus must have discovered his false trail. He jumped out of the way just as a pair of silver hands swiped at the spot he'd been standing only moments ago.  

Horus himself laughed as he raced after his thief. It was moments like these that made the long days of running an empire worth it. Bek was always fun to mess around with.  

The young man let out a sound of alarm as arms wrapped around him and scooped up in the air. Horus chuckled as he swooped his wings, taking them higher above the ground. Bek struggled, willing to take the fall over what was to come.  

"Looks as if, how do you put it, the bird has caught the worm" 

"No! Horus! Don't you dare!" 

The falcon god chuckled lowly, "Oh I am going to enjoy this more than you know" 

He remembered that time, in his parents tomb, when Bek had kicked his shoulder to catapult himself away. When he had told him to get off his own ass and get his own water. When he'd told him to run and then used himself as bait.  

When he had dared to strike a deal up with him.  

Horus grinned down at the small mortal cradled in his arms.  

"I'll tell you what, you refrain from laughter for two minutes and I'll let you go" 

"Deal!" 

Fingers met sensitive skin.  

Bek only lasted approximately 3.4 seconds. 

  


	8. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bek gets sick, after discreetly disobeying a direct order from Horus, and the aforementioned god ends up taking care of him. 
> 
> As requested by Alexa, hope it meets your expectations!

The door to the meeting room slammed open just as Horus was about to begin speaking. Everyone turned in time to see the familiar sight of the young adviser utter an apology and jog over to his seat. Horus watched him with narrowed eyes as it was unlike him to show up late, and not spouting off excuses as to his reasoning and somehow still managing to avoid the topic as to what he'd been doing to end up being late, sometimes he never failed to amaze Horus.

  
But this was an important meeting.

  
"Now that we are all here (cue a pointed look to the flushed thief) we can begin this meeting. Atum have you got any reports?"

  
The general of his armies nodded his head at the god as he began relaying his messages to the assembled group and to his king. Horus was well aware of the fact that he was meant to be paying attention to the report being give, but he could not tear his eyes away from the form of his most trusted adviser and closest friend.

  
It was unusual for Bek to show up late to meetings in the first place, but even more unusual for him to fall asleep during them.

  
The young thief, under the watchful eye of the god, startled awake moments later rubbing at his throat in vain. He grimaced as he rubbed at his face and rested his chin on his palm as he leaned against the table.

  
Thoth was watching him as well, a thoughtful expression on his face. A quick gesture from the Lord of the Air turned his attention elsewhere. Silently Horus asked him his questions and just as silently the god of wisdom answered them.

  
'What is wrong with him?'

  
'I do not believe he is of good health at the moment Sire'

  
Horus nodded discreetly, shifting his gaze back to the flushed young man seated opposite him. Bek was dozing off on his hand once more. What happened next had to be done delicately, for Bek was not one to be coddled even when he was not well.   
It had been a hassle getting him to see the healers upon their return to the palace, but Horus could be a frightening immovable force when he wanted to be.

  
When he was sure that his thief was out of it for at least the next moment or two, the lord of the air raised a hand for silence, all eyes turned towards him waiting for commands.

  
"If you will excuse me for a moment"

  
He did not need anyone's permission to leave his own meeting and therefore stood up from his seat before any more words could be uttered. The others gathered at the table watched silently as the god walked around them, stopping in beside the slumbering adviser.

  
Some watched in awe, others in ill-concealed fondness, as he bent down only slightly to scoop the ill looking boy into his arms. Lifting him easily from his seat and into the air, Horus turned back around, heading for the large doors.

  
More servants looked at the two, some giving Coos and making dow eyes at them, as Horus walked down the corridors heading to his own personal room. It was alarming that the young man did not so much as protest once at being carried around like a child, and Horus swore to get to the bottom of this sudden bout of sickness.

  
The god gently laid the boy down on his bed, removed his sandals, and pulled the covers over him.

  
Bek didn't stir once.

  
******

  
When he woke up next, all his knew was that the bed he was currently residing in was not his own and he needed to find somewhere to spit up.

  
A basin was placed in his lap, and as the young adviser bent over it spilling his guts into it, a warm hand gently rubbed circles on his back.

  
"Easy Bek, easy"

  
Once he was sure that he was no longer spilling his insides every time he opened his mouth, Bek turned to look up into his lords face, and had to resist the urge to cringe away. Horus's gaze was hard, harder than it ever had been when it was directed at him and he became immediately aware of the fact that his best friend was in fact a being who could smother him in a matter of seconds and get away with it in the same moment.

  
Horus was not happy, and he did not look it either.

  
"Why wouldn't you tell me you were sick, Bek, I would not have forced you to come to the council meeting and you know it, honestly."

  
Bek looked down at his lap for a moment, thinking over what he should say to that but nothing was coming to mind. Horus waited patiently for his answer, and did not seem as if he was going to move until he got one either. After a long moment, the adviser looked back up.

  
"I was being an idiot"

  
Horus wiped a hand down his face, he knew it was near to impossible to remain angry at the boy, especially when he looked as pathetic as he did. Bek was guided back down into the soft massive pillows with a gentle hand.

  
"You are an idiot, but I would not have you any other way, rest more you are going to need it"

  
Bek nodded, settling back down comfortably. Horus waited an extra moment until the boys breaths evened out and he was sure that he was in fact getting the rest he had been ordered to get, this was not the first time this had happened and he doubted it would be the last time either.

  
Once he was sure that his idiotic adviser was asleep, the king stood up to make his leave, he had answers to find.

  
******

  
"Thoth I don't understand how he could have gotten this sick. The waters are clean and there is nothing in the air."

  
The god of wisdom nodded at his king, rubbing at his chin with a hand. While his affections for the boy were as great as the lord of the airs, he still did not wish anything harmful to befall him.

  
"There has been an infection spreading in the outlying villages"

  
Horus nodded, he knew this, that was one of the reason's he'd gone to the outlying villages. To check on his people and deliver some much needed medicines. He had explicitly told Bek to stay behind at the palace as he did not want him to catch whatever it was that had been plaguing the villages.

  
But Bek was sneaky, and cunning, he would not put it passed him to disobey.

  
"And I know you had told him to remain with Hathor and Zaya here at the palace, but you know him as well as I, do we truly know if he stayed as he was told?"

  
No, they didn’t know if he truly had, and the one person who would know would be unlikely to tell him if he'd asked.

  
"I cannot give you exact information unless I know what is ailing him"

  
Horus nodded, while it wasn't what he wanted to hear, he also knew that Thoth was right. Thanking him silently the king turned to walk from the room, intending on finding the one person whom would know where his ailing adviser had gone.

  
It did not take him long to find her.

  
*****

  
"Zaya, may I have a word?"

  
The young lady turned at the sound of her name, nodding politely at the king as he came closer.

  
Some of the new maids she had been showing around the palace smiled and giggled at the approaching monarch, covering their smiles with their tiny hands. Horus spared them a pleasant smile as he held a hand out for his target to take.

  
The walked hand in hand a bit of a way away, until they were out of earshot of the new girls but could still have visual of them.

  
"What can I help you with, My Lord?"

  
So she knew why he was here then. After his coronation as King of Egypt, they had gotten her to understand that there was no need for such formalities between them, that they were equal and it was not for friends to address friends as such either.   
Crossing his arms, he looked down on her sternly.

  
"Did Bek follow to the villages after he was told not to?"

  
Zaya looked torn for a moment, clearly not wanting to rat out her Love but not wanting to lie to her king either. She glanced up at him silently, remembering what had happened to Bek when he had lied about an injury, and thought better of it.

  
She was not sure if Horus would do the same to her but she was not inkling to find out either.

  
Nodding slowly she answered, "Yes, he followed you. But you know him!"

  
"Yes, I do"

  
He thanked her gently, chuckling when she blushed and turned to scurry back to her group of students.

  
  
As he made his way through the different halls and corridors, he was stopped by a ragged looking servant. He calmed her slightly until she was able to speak properly once more.

  
"What's wrong?"

  
She took a deep breath before speaking out once more.

  
"My Lord, Lady Hathor sends for you, emergency she says!"

  
This could not be happening, not right now, "What is wrong? Where is she!"

  
"Your rooms Sire!"

  
He nodded, thanked her, and took off running in the right direction. Hathor was indeed waiting for him when he arrived and he was happy to see that she was alright, if not a bit irritated that she had said it was an emergency when it clearly wasn't.

  
She met him half way, her eyes wide, and immediately he was beginning to think he had been wrong.

  
"What is it! What's happened!"

  
Her gaze drifted towards the door to their room and his heart dropped, fearing the worst. Rushing forward he missed her arm at the last moment trying to stop him from entering the room.

  
"He's alright Horus, he's fine, its just..He started calling for you"

  
"What?"

  
She rolled her eyes, releasing her hold on him, to push him closer to the door instead.

  
"You'll see"

  
The doors were torn open, and his room was in chaos. Nurses were trying to get to the figure on the bed, servants were everywhere scrambling about, someone was on his bed screaming their lungs out in the most painful way he'd ever heard.   
Moving swiftly through the gathered mass, he made his way to the head Healer in the room. He looked up at the god longing for him to help.

  
"What happened here!"

  
"Thoth sent us to gather symptoms he was showing, but as soon as we got close enough he started to panic"

  
Horus looked over when he heard his name being called, instincts reacting just in time to catch the flying body of his adviser as he sent himself flying through the air. Some of the nurses muttered under their breath about him moving about as such, but they went ignored.

  
"Bek? What are you doing? You were told to rest"

  
He would admit, that he may be lecturing him a bit, but give him a break would you. Hathor watched from the doorway as her husband carried the young man back to their bed and set him down once more. A look of alarm crossed his face at the heat radiating from his friends forehead, looking over he ordered for a bowl of cool water.

  
The last thing the adviser heard was a shout of alarm, after his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

  
*** 

  
About a week later his fever broke.

  
Bek's vision cleared after a few moments after the cool liquid was douced over his head. Smoothing his hair back with a soft rag. He gaze was slow as he turned to look up at whomever it was. Zaya smiled down at him gently from where she sat. Her hands were gentle as they brushed the hair away from his eyes.

  
"How are you feeling?"

  
"Wh..What happened?"

  
Zaya looked down at him, still smiling her gentle smile.

  
"You had caught whatever it was in the lower villages."

  
The voice that answered was deep, much deeper then Zaya's had ever been. She smiled as his gaze wandered in the direction of the voice. Horus was sitting in a chair, next to the bedside, one foot crossed over his knee as he leaned back. His eyes were bearing into the advisers, there was a hint of anger in them, but also hints of concern and relief.

  
"You followed, even though you were told not to"

  
Bek smiled slowly, "When have I ever listened to your orders?"

  
Horus shook his head, but the smile he tried to refrain from playing at his lips was growing ever more present each passing moment, as he reached forward to clasp his hand with his young friends.

  
"Just don't ever scare us like that again"

  
Bek nodded, looking around silently, taking in the room he was being held in.

  
"Where are we?"

  
Zaya scratched at his forehead, "Horus's rooms, he brought you here about a week ago"

  
The hand holding his tightened just a fraction, but it was enough to turn his attention, "Hathor will be happy to hear your awake, and lucid, but it's like I said, never again"

 

        


	9. No One Suspects the Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Horus is being an ass, things tend to go missing, and no one suspects the thief.

 

The first thing he took was a simple couplet. Not very noticeable but a good start.  

Horus was being an ass, there was no other way around it or to word it. Even Hathor agreed with them when they had brought it to her attention. It wasn't that he was returning to his former self, it was more of, he was just being an ass.  

Then he had yelled at Zaya for something trivial, and he had taken one of his sandals.  

Bek smiled when he heard the roar the following morning from the kings bedroom when he could not find his shoe. Zaya gave him a look of confusion at his amusement but he dismissed it.  

The following week one of his shirt went missing.  

"I can't find my shoe nor shirt" 

Hathor looked around after her husband's admission, to see if anyone seemed to look out of place with this sort of information. Bek had to try really really hard not to laugh. The next day he snatched one of Horus's arm bands and the other sandal.  

He was just stashing it away under his bed when Zaya had come home. Her eyes landed on the basket of Horus's belongings, then travelled up to meet his eyes. She smiled as she rushed forward, looking through the assortment of 'missing' items.  

"I can't believe he didn't see you take this!" 

She held up the staff that Horus had taken with him throughout the entire Set experience, Osiris's staff. Bek smiled smugly at that one, while it was true that he should have been discovered after that one as he carried it around his shoulders, Bek was just that good.  

"You can't tell anyone Zaya" 

"Your going to have to return these things eventually" 

She was still looking through the basket, she saw the sandals, his shirt, a shaw, three arm bands, Osiris's staff again, a knife, and various other things that one would not assume to notice were missing. Laughing under her breath, she covered her mouth with her hand as she looked back up at the boy next to her.  

"I have to tell Lady Hathor, she won't tell, I know she won't" 

Bek conceded to her point, and the fact that it was hard to deny her anything at this point, and the next day when he met up with Hathor for a meeting the Queen could not stop her stifled laughter. Horus looked confused as he glanced between his Queen and Friend but brushed it off as he called the meeting to a start.  

Then the crown went missing.  

All Hell broke loose.  

Horus was furious that someone would dare steal his crown, meanwhile, Zaya and Hathor fought the urge to giggle as Bek quickly tucked his shirt back in. How he did not notice the bulge in the thiefs shirt, or assume it was the _thief_ , was beyond them but it made things so much funnier.  

**** 

Zaya turned towards Bek as he climbed onto bed that night, snuggling up close to his side.  

"You need to give them back Bek" 

"I will" 

"Before he finds out it was you" 

"I know" 

She smiled, he undoubtedly would be very creative with it too. Life with Bek was never boring.  

**** 

His shirt appeared folded neatly on his throne.  

Horus picked it up and looked around for anyone or anything that might have left it there, upon spotting no one he turned to take it back to his room as he was already wearing (a less nice) shirt and had no need of it just yet.  

While, ducking behind the large throne, Bek stifled his laughter behind his hand.  

**** 

The staff appeared in what was left of the Game for the feast during a party of sorts held for the lower villages so they could come into the city without any real reason, just to see their King and Queen and have a good time.  

Horus let out a sound of alarm as he picked it up, but there was too many people here to be throwing accusations around and therefore bit his lip about it.  

Completely missing it when Zaya and Hathor giggled behind their hands on the other side of the room as Bek dangled precariously near the ceiling with his rope.  

**** 

His sandals had been found in one of the fountains by a servant.  

Horus grumbled the entire day about wet feet and squeaking shoes.  

Bek had to make a quick unnoticed pit-stop to his rooms to get a change of clothes as he was soaking wet.  

Zaya and Hathor found it amusing, he did not.  

**** 

Putting the crown back was a bit harder than the other things. Horus had had enough and placed extra guards around the palace, ordered to capture anyone out of place.  

He was just about to place the crown on the statue of some random animal at which he would laugh about later, most likely with Hathor and Zaya, when he was caught.  

A hand closed around his arm painfully and pulled him around to face his captureror. The guard was grim faced as he drug him behind him towards the Kings chambers. Bek tried in vain, the first three seconds, to escape and may have thought about clawing his arm off before completely giving up and focused on following the guard side by side instead of escaping.  

By the time they reached Horus's chambers they were having a full blown conversation.  

"I mean, I thought it was an appropriate thing to do as he _was_ being an ass for the last month and a half" 

The guard nodded, responding in agreement, even as Bek himself reached out to knock on the kings door. Missing it when the door opened, as he was distracted by their conversation 

"But then you have to think, what kind of idiot doesn't think that the 'former' thief would have anything to do with it? And, come one, I shoved the thing in my shirt for Ra's sake, how stupidly blind can you be?" 

Before the guard could answer, a deeper much more exasperated voice interrupted them both.  

"Did you just call me an idiot? And, stupid, blind?" 

Bek grimaced and made a face at the guard, whom had to refrain from chuckling at, as he turned to face his doom that came in the form of Horus. The god himself was leaning against the door frame, giving him the much grieved raised eyebrow look.  

"Pun completely intended," He turned towards the guard at his side for a moment, "I got this my friend, you have done your job well!" 

Bek then turned back to the god before them, smiling cheekily.  

"I, Oh Lord of the Air, am here to turn myself in for stealing your belongings" 

This caught his attention, Horus straightened up from his leaning position.  

"Your telling me you are the one responsible for these thefts?" 

Bek rolled his eyes at him, "Yes My Lord, I lay myself down at your mercy" 

Horus rolled his eyes, now he was just egging it. He waved the guard away with a hand as he shot out to grab at the thief in front of him, doing something he knew Bek disliked in the public view when it did not involve flying or playing tag with each other among the rooftops, he scooped the boy up and led him back into his room.  

"Next time, if I, how did you put it, am being an ass, please just tell me instead of taking my things." 

Bek nodded, relenting to his fate of being carried across the room and tossed onto the god's bed.  

"But my way was fun!" 

"I'll show you fun!"

  


	10. JUMP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was meant to be a simple investigative mission (Bek prefers to use the word 'hunting'), they get cornered and Horus finds himself unable to shift at the moment, luckily for him Bek has a plan.

"Jump!" 

"What!" 

Horus spun over to look at the small human next to him. Bek urged him on, motioning towards the cliff. Horus wasn't sure he liked it when Bek got like this. He glanced over the shear drop off and back at his small mortal as if he were crazy.  

"Are you insane, I cannot change forms for some strange reason and you want to jump off a shear drop off cliff to our deaths!" 

"You’re a god!" 

"And your not, you would die Bek, I will not allow that" 

The beast that they had gone investigating (that was the term Horus used but Bek preferred the term hunting) came barreling around the edge about three feet away. Its sharp claws digging into the rock and tearing chunks from the mountain sides as it ran down towards them.  

Bek didn't hesitate when he turned back around, eyes wide and frantic.  

"Let me assist you, My Lord" 

Horus didn't have enough time to react as small hands rammed into the small of his back and he wind-milled in the air as he was shoved forward. His legs fell out from under him as he went plummeting off the side of the drop off cliff. Bek jumped after him without much of a second thought.  

The beast roared loud into the desert air, raising its razor sharp claws to the sky in outrage at its prey getting away. Horus spun around mid-fall, and glared at his adviser. Bek returned his glare with a cheeky grin, and as his gaze turned towards the ever nearing ground, his grin turned into a scream. Horus reached for him and pulled the mortal into his chest like he had when they had first flown up to Ra's (and every time they played cat and mouse).  

They needn't had worried about it though, for a moment later they splashed down into a large pool of water, ice cold bone chilling water. Bek sputtered as he surfaced, wiping the hair from his eyes as he gazed up at the beast too afraid to jump down from the cliff.  

A large person surfaced behind him, casting a large shadow over him as they too looked up at the thing that had been trying to eat them for the last hour or so, give or take. A big arm wormed around his waist and pulled him back into the large chest.  

A deep voice spoke in his ear, "Never do that again" 

A laugh was the response, and the arm tightened just a fraction in warning.  

"Ok ok, never again" 

There was a pause as they were both turned, one willingly and the other by extension, and began the trek to the shore. Both god and mortal climbed up on the rocky shore and sat back to see if the beast was still there.  

"You were being sarcastic, weren't you?" 

"That depends....What would your response be if I were to agree?" 

"Well that depends Bek, how about you answer my question first and find out" 

Bek got silent after that, and Horus spared him an amused glance.  

"What's this? Is my snarky sarcastic tiny thief finally speechless?" 

The aforementioned thief snorted at the comment, reaching out to shove at the gods shoulder, coming to stand on his two feet too. Heading back in the direction he knew the palace to be in. Horus snorted as well as the adviser shoved him once more as he passed, shaking his head in fond exasperation as he too heaved himself up off the ground.  

Bek shrieked when silver arms wrapped around his torso and he was whisked away from the ground.  

"So, you never gave me your answer" 

It was going to be a long flight back to Egypt. 

He just had to choose his next words very wisely.


	11. From the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Bek's past comes a knocking, there was a reason that he doesn't talk about his life before he met Horus, before coming to this part of Egypt. 
> 
> Horus does not like this visitor, not one bit.

He should have known it was going to happen. That news would spread and _he_ would come knocking.  

Zaya had spotted him while she was in town looking shopping for fresh fruits (she was on a health food kick and it was affecting the entire Palace) and had immediately run back to inform her Love of what she had seen.  

"Bek, he's here, I saw him with my own eyes" 

"Are you sure though?" 

"Why would I lie about _him_?" 

Bek nodded, looking around frantically, his hands running through his hair, spinning around and pacing back and forth. Zaya watched him sadly, not knowing what to do.  

His Father was in town.  

**** 

He knew that he would find him eventually, that he would come asking for help eventually.  

"A father can't ask his son for help?" 

Bek tried to walk around him, he really did, but his father was a large man. A beefy hand on his chest stopped him from moving an inch more.  

"I wanted to do this the nice way, but you leave me no choice son" 

"Don't call me that" 

**** 

"You should tell him about what's happening, you know he would help you" 

Bek nodded, hissing as Zaya dabbed at his busted lip with a medicated rag. She uttered an apology under her breath.  

"I know, but....I don't want them to think less of me for it" 

"He wouldn't, Horus cares more for you then you know, or care to admit" 

Bek nodded again, hissing again. Zaya shook her head sadly, this had been one of the reasons they had run away together.  

"Bek, your father is a mean mean man, Horus would make it so he was not able to step foot in your direction ever again" 

"I got this handled Zaya, let it go" 

She nodded silently, not liking the order, but listened anyway. Secretly she wondered what she could do herself. This was not the first time she had to help dress a wound this week, and his father had been in town the last three.  

Yesterday it had been bruises on his arms that he had asked her to hide for him.  

The day before was a black eye.  

What was it going to be next time, a broken bone. Worse.  

She stayed with him until the herbs she'd given him knocked him out. Turning towards the door she silently made her way across the room, stopping once to turn slightly to make sure he was still out for the count, before walking out the door and shutting it silently behind her.  

He said that he wouldn't tell, but she never said she wouldn't.  

**** 

Horus, and Hathor, looked up when a knock on the bedroom door reverberated around their room. Believe it or not, they did live normal lives outside of being gods. Hathor liked reading, for example.  

"Enter" 

The door creaked open in the silence of the night, and Zaya's head poked around the edge slowly. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide, something that made both gods sit up and look at her directly.  

"My Lords" 

"Zaya, you know there is no need for such formalities" 

She nodded as she entered the room, her fingers playing with the edge of her top.  

"Zaya what's wrong?" 

When she looked up, her eyes were only for Horus.  

"There's something you should know, and you are not going to like it" 

Horus sat up straighter, ushering her closer with his hand. Zaya's heart fell as the knowledge that she was about to break Bek's trust, but something needed to be done.  

**** 

When Bek had heard of his summons from one of the maids, he thought the worst.  

Upon arriving to the Throne room and spotting his father standing at Horus's left, he was terrified. Horus himself did not look happy, his eyes were hard and he was sitting ramrod straight in his throne. Upon spotting his chief advisor, Horus motioned him over.  

"Now that we are all here, I would like to begin this meeting." 

Bek was surprised when the gods attention turned towards his father. His voice was hard when he spoke next, hard as nails. He meant business.  

"Akeem, you have been found guilty of assaulting an adviser to your king and a nobleman, you are banished from these lands until Anubis comes to collect you, should you ever step foot in these lands again, I will personally see to your punishment." 

Guards drug him out, kicking and screaming, throwing curses at Bek and at Horus.  

"Bek, look at me" 

Even Horus grimaced at the faded bruises around his eye. Stepping down from his throne, he took up his chin in a gentle grip, twisting his friends head from side to side.  

"Why wouldn't you want me to know about this?" 

Bek swallowed, feeling very small at the moment (pun intended) trying and failing to avoid Horus's gaze. But the god was persistent and Bek found himself answering his question anyway.  

"I did not want you to think less of me, to think me unfit" 

Horus sighed heavily through his nose, "Bek, I know that you are more than capable to take care of yourself, but when it comes like things such as this you shouldn't have to live with it on your own. I expect you to come to me" 

He nodded slowly and the lord of the air sighed heavily, releasing his grip just as gently. Bek looked up at him willingly this time.  

"How did you find out?" 

"Zaya did what she thought was right, you will not be angry at her" 

He nodded, she had been right. He should have told someone what was going on. He was glad that he had picked her, and she had picked him.  

"Bek?" 

He turned, "Yes?" 

Horus looked concerned, and it only made him feel worse that he had not wanted to tell his friend about his father and what had been happening.  

"Let the healers look your wounds over, that looks like it stings", he fingered at the busted cut on his lip, "If this ever happens again I want you to come to me, do you understand?" 

Bek nodded slowly, Horus smiled as he led him out towards the healing wing.  

"Good 

They walked a few steps in silence, until the thief looked up at his friend in a way that could be described as somewhat shy. Which was strange coming from the small adviser.  

"Thanks Horus" 

Hey, what was family for?


	12. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The desert gets surprisingly cold at night, Bek is freezing, and Horus is surprisingly unaffected. 
> 
> And warm. Very very warm. Maybe if he scooted an inch closer he would hardly be noticed.

They were travelling to the neighboring kingdom on diplomatic business, Horus was there as he was King, guards were there as their king was there (even if he was a god and didn't necessarily need mortal protection) and Bek was there as he was chief adviser to the king.  

All in all it was a common caravan.  

The fire was blazing bright against the desert night sky. Crackling against the crickets and other desert creatures that woke during the night time hours.  

Who knew it could get so cold in the desert? 

Bek pulled his light shaw tighter around himself, shivering even more as he tried to fold over once more, trying to keep whatever warmth he had around him. He did have a thicker robe to wear, as he was chief adviser and it was a gift from the god seated next to him, but the other advisers that had come along still did not take his presence as well as others were and had taken his robe before he could reach it.  

He thought it best to simply claim his seat, not that he thought anyone would be allowed to sit by Horus but him, he just wasn't willing to find out if it were true or not.  

Speaking of which, the aforementioned god next to him didn't seem to be shivering as much as he was, if he was shivering at all that was, his body was radiating heat actually. Horus was reclining back against a large Boulder that was situated behind them, his hands folded in his lap gently, his head was leaning backwards against the rock, his eyes shut.  

Bek knew from previous experience that he was _not_ asleep. Don't let him fool you.  

He sighed harshly, wrapping  his arms around himself trying to bring some sort of warmth to himself. 

The young mortal scooted closer to the warm god, trying to seem invisible as he did as to not draw too much attention to himself as he did. The heat radiating off the older man was a wonderful feeling and he sighed again in comfort. The cold was still unbearable on the opposite side, but he could make due with what he had. His source of warmth moved from beside him as Horus woke with a start (ha he was actually sleeping) at the minute movement from his right side.  

Looking down, he frowned slightly at his shivering friend. Kid was practically vibrating. His eyes narrowed as he took in the thin shaw that Bek always had on him.  

"Did you forget the robe I gave you?" 

Bek jumped in surprise at the strong deep voice from above his head. His gaze snapped up towards the source and his eyes widened as he took in the narrowed stern eyes. Snorting, he wrapped his arms around himself tighter, trying to indiscreetly huddle closer to the warm god sitting next to him which was noticeably harder now that he was paying attention to him. 

"No, I didn't forget it, for your information" 

His gaze unconsciously wandered over to the small group of advisers on the other side of the fire, towards the one who had taken his warm robe. Horus followed his gaze and shook his head, honestly, the one who was an actual child (though he would persistently disagree with that point) didn't act as bad as they did.  

"Honestly, Bek, you can take on Set and any other god who does not meet your outrageously high standard, but you cannot take on an uppity noble?" 

His word were not said in spite, even boarderlining on playful maybe, as he pulled his own shaw off and draped it over his small human friend. Bek grasped at the thick soft material tightly as he pulled it tighter around himself, sending Horus a thankful look.  

The Lord of the Air shook his head fondly as he turned back around, leaning back once more.  

Bek, on his part, was warm and comfortable now. Horus's shaw was large, so large in fact that it fit him like a blanket, it was big enough that he could fold his legs up under it and practically bury himself in it. It was a good thing.  

His eyes started drooping now that he was protected from the cold desert air, his body temperature returning to normal almost immediately. The young thief was half asleep when Horus woke up again, this time he was the one shivering. Now the extremely cool desert temperatures didn't affect gods as it did mortals, but he could still feel and therefore could still get cold.  

Glancing at his young friend next to him, and how peaceful he looked, he realized that he did not have the heart to take his shaw back now that his young friend looked so comfortable with it. Neither of them had gotten a lot of rest this last week, especially Bek (as he had figured out many a night when his cheeky adviser would fall asleep in the most random of places and positions) and it would be wrong of him to wake him with that sort of knowledge.  

But then there was the fact that he was freezing.  

Reaching forward he lightly tapped the kid on the shoulder.  

"Bek?" 

The young adviser jumped awake at the motion and hearing his name being called.  

"Yes?" 

Horus pulled on the corner of his shaw and refrained from feeling bad at the look of betrayal his friend shot him as he relinquished his hold on the warm fabric. He wrapped his arms around himself intending on finding a way to fall back to sleep, even if it was difficult to do.  

The god wrapped the shaw around his shoulders securely before reaching over and pulling the doozing thief up into his lap. Bek let out a tired startled sound as he was pulled up off his side of the rock they had claimed as their seat and into the lap of the warm god beside him. Large arms closed around him as a shaw was wrapped back around warmly and securely.  

"H..Horus? What are you doing?" 

He shushed the young thief gently as he leaned his head back against the rock behind them, closing his eyes slowly.  

"Go back to sleep" 

Not needing to be told twice, Bek settled back into his godly seat, both pretending not to notice as the arms tightened around him and pulled him closer.  

Hey, they were both warm, that's all they cared about.  

Even if, certain people (Zaya and Hathor and many of the other Goddesses and servants) would argue that they were being extremely adorable at the moment.  

_They. Were. Warm._


	13. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaya has an unwanted admirer, much to the distaste of Bek...And Horus--Someone who is not afraid to unleash righteous godly fury on whomever would dare to frighten/threaten his small mortal friends.

Zaya was a beautiful young women, something that was a current she was all too willing to bare (it was an inside joke). Bek was lucky to have her as his own and he cherished the fact that she had agreed to be with him. 

Even though she didn’t want to be with him simply because of the things he had promised to give her, she was with him because of her love for him. 

And it did not matter that with his new position of power as the Kings right hand automatically claimed her as well, it also kind of helped that Horus was rather fond of her as well. But, the unfortunate side of getting an upgrade in the living standard and being naturally beautiful came the unwanted attention from ‘suiters’ who did not seem to care that she was betrothed to someone whom just happened to be in the favor of the King. 

The guards were very good at keeping the unwanted suitors away, even at keeping the attention she received away from her beloved ad the Lord of the Air.   
And then things started going south. 

She had come home after a long day of being the Queen’s right hand (something that she was still trying to get used to saying) and found a note tacked to the door. 

Zaya looked around the hall slowly, looking for anyone that seemed to be out of place. Upon finding nothing she slowly reached out for the papyrus and pulled it free gently, as to not tear it nor drop it. 

She unfolded the many foods of the paper, her eyes skimming the words when she saw them, widening when she took in what was before her. 

The letter read, ‘Zaya, you my Love, have the eyes as blue as the Nile, skin as fair as the clouds in the sky. I see you walk into town everyday and my heart flutters. 

We belong together.’ 

Looking around the hall once more, she pushed open the doors to their rooms and carefully entered. There was a noise on the other side of the room and she froze in fear for a minute moment thinking the who ever had left this note could have gotten into her and Bek’s rooms. 

Her fears were proven untrue when Bek came out from behind the screen in his night shirt. He took in his loves ashen face and wild eyes and concern immediately filled his being. 

"Zaya, what's wrong?” 

She scurried closer to him holding the note out mid air. 

“Bek, did you write this?” 

He took the note from her and read it over himself. His eyes darkened in anger, his fingers tightening around the parchment harshly. This was taking the secret admirer too far. 

“No, this is not my writing, besides, I am not this tacky.” 

That did nothing to alleviate her fears. He looked up at her, his eyes flashing in fright for a brief moment before disappearing in a cloud of concern. 

“We should alert Horus, of Hathor, about this. They could put a quick stop to it” 

“No!” 

Bek looked at her startled, never had she ever been so insistent on keeping something from their godly friends. She was always the one who was encouraging him to be more open with them. 

“What do you mean?” 

“No, can’t tell them Bek, we can’t!” 

He argued back, “They could help!” 

She shook her head slowly, “We should not go running to them for everything, we should handle this on our own” 

“And what happens if it becomes more then a tacky note and it become dangerous, Zaya I’v already lost you once, I can’t loose you again.” 

He knew that he could not deny her, she knew he could not deny her, and so eventually he let up on his insistence and agreed to keep this between them. 

And then the flowers started arriving. 

A pot of blue lotus had been sitting outside their door one morning when Bek had returned from an early morning meeting with the king. He’d sighed angrily as he picked it up and entered their home to set it next to the other pot of blue lotus by the far wall. 

Zaya had found a small bouquet of Hibiscus on her satchel one day whilst her and Hathor had been out overseeing the construction of the new Garden being built around the tombs for the poor in Osiris’s old temple. She looked around, and gave an appropriate giggle and fond nod when when the queen made a gentle joke about Bek being very affectionate. 

A wreath of star clusters littered their door one night after they had come home from another feast. 

It was beginning to become terrifying, actually, seeing as whom ever it was had started leaving flowers in Zaya’s drawers and on their bed and in their wash room. 

Someone was getting into their house and they did not know who or how. 

And just when they thought that things could not get any worse, the notes arrived. 

Some came by carrier pigeon. 

Say things such as: 

‘Zaya, we must be together’ 

‘Leave him and I can give you what he never could’ 

‘You cannot escape fate Zaya’ 

‘We will be together’ 

Bek had found her hiding behind their curtain, sobbing frightfully, a small stack of letters sitting by the window. He wandered over to pick one up, and upon reading what the person had planned to do to his Love when they finally got her to themselves, he’d dropped the letter and run to her side. 

Holding her until she had sobbed herself to sleep. 

The letters after that day had become so bad that Bek had requested that all mail being delivered to their rooms be given a sender name, much to the confusion of the curriers and the gods present at the time. But he had dodged and dismissed every other question as he made his way back to Zaya’s side, refusing to leave her alone with the onslaught of incoming threatening letters coming her way. 

There had been a brief moment of silence from her secret admirer and they had thought it was finally over. 

How wrong they were. 

Bek had been seated in his chair, to the right of Horus, waiting for the Harvest Feast to begin. The only one who wasn’t not there yet was Zaya, something that was extremely unlike her. Hathor looked worried at her lack of presence and turned to look at Horus every five seconds who missed her look every five seconds because he was too busy staring at Bek as he tried to worm an answer from the surprisingly silent boy. 

A long moment later, almost five whole minutes, Bek looked frantically towards the grand hall almost as if by magic Zaya would appear there and when she didn’t his eyes widened. He had found it weird that the letters had stopped but had thought better then bringing up to Zaya because she was already freaked out enough. 

“….No…….” 

Everyone in the room was surprised when the boy slammed his chair back and jumped to his feet. 

“NO!” 

He made a beeline towards the hall. Repeating ‘no’ over and over again. Horus and Hathor exchanged looks as they too stood up to follow the distressed adviser. He ran around corners and down halls. Straight to his rooms. The door was slightly ajar, he stopped outside it breathing heavily as silently as he could. 

Horus and Hathor, as well as some guards and various other gods, we're just cresting the corner when Zaya’s terrified screech filled the entire hall. Bek was about to barge into the room but was held in place by a silvery hand, Horus had begun to change forms without realizing he had done so. 

Bek looked tempted to argue his friends silent command, but a harsh look from the Lord of the Air had him angrily biting his tongue and stepping aside. Horus slammed open the door and entered slowly, regally, but fiercely. 

His ethereal eyes took in the sight of Zaya huddled in a corner, a red imprint of a hand print on her pale cheek, and the man standing in front of her, holding a dagger in one hand and a lotus in the other. He held a single finger to his lips to stop the girl from crying out at him, and she nodded indiscreetly. 

“If we cannot be together in Life, then may Anubis allow us to be together in Death.” 

Bek pushed and shoved his way into the room, his fists tight at his sides, his eyes blazing in fire (or what would have been actual fire had he had the power to do such things). 

“I would not do that my friend” 

The man froze at the sound of his voice and Horus glared at him warningly. The muscles in the stalkers back tensed at the thought that his plans were being interrupted and by someone he deemed as insignificant as Bek. 

“And what are you going to do about it? An insignificant little man” 

“It's not me you have to be worried about” 

Zaya watched through tears as Horus finally beckoned her over. Sniffling hard she stood to her wobbly knees, and scurried past her tormentor as quickly as she could. Running into the waiting arms of the air god, Horus wrapped her in a protective embrace for a mere moment. Liking the way the man slowly turned in fear as to the implications he had just realized. 

There was no possible way he could stand up to a god. 

Horus’s eyes burned in this pathetic mortal even as he tenderly passed the girl over to her Love. She ran into Bek, both of them happy that the other was alright. 

“How dare you step foot in this home” 

Horus took a threatening step forward. The man took a frightened step back, away from the enraged god. Bek was eerily happy at the fear etched on the mans face, Hathor noticed, and she wondered just how long this had been going on for such a reaction from such a nice (if not a bit troublesome and sarcastic) boy. 

"How dare you set foot in this palace” 

The mans back slammed into the adjoining wall that Zaya had been cowering against. Horus took another step forward. 

“You dare threaten your Queens Adviser, your Kings most trusted” 

“P…please….We are meant to be! Lady Hathor has shined her light on us, we are fated together.” 

Hathor shook her head when eyes turned towards her. She would do no such thing, not only did Zaya and Bek even each other out, but they were adorable together! 

"Do not speak to them, you speak to me, you answer to me” 

A soft hand on his plated silver arm stopped him from tearing the pathetic mortal apart right where he stood. His blazing blue eyes shot towards whomever it was that would touch him,and his gaze met Zaya’s calm and collected one. 

Something that would never cease to amaze him. 

She shook her head slowly, pulling him away from her tormentor. The cowering man looked on in astonishment as she was able to do so, at how much sway over the Lord of the Air she held. 

“Let him go” 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” 

She nodded, and with her godly friends here, as well as Bek, she did not feel any fear as she stepped closer towards her ‘fated’ coward. 

“All I want is his banishment, for him to never be able to set foot in Egypt again, to have him live in solitude for his entire mortal life.” 

A large arm wrapped around her shoulders comfortably, protectively, and she was pulled away from the older man on the floor and back towards the door. 

“It is done, Guards” 

Horus and Hathor escorted them both personally back to the Feast. Stopping right outside the door, Hathor turned towards her mortal friends. 

“Bek, you enjoyed his fear more then usual, how long has this been going on?” 

The two exchanged looks, Horus crossed his arms. This was something that was taken seriously. 

“Bek, Zaya, how long?” 

They exchanged looks and she folded herself into Bek’s side. Looking up at the King, he answered for both of them. 

“Almost three months..” 

Horus nodded, kneeling down to be on their immediate level, “I do not understand why you two insist on keeping these sorts of things to yourselves, but it's coming to an end, now.” 

They nodded at him, in sync (feeling very much like little children at the moment), and he smiled softly as he stood. That was that, they would not speak of this again. 

Not until later, anyway.


	14. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A goddess mistakes Bek and Zaya for being the children of Horus and Hathor, and as a gift to the two monarchs deages them into toddlers. 
> 
> For an entire week..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is OOC for everyone, but full of fluff!

Horus was seated comfortably in his Throne as various gods and goddesses laid gifts at his feet trying to gain forgiveness and favor after not having sided with him when Set had attacked (He was not as blind as Bek liked to joke about—He knew most of them had agreed with at least a bit of what Set had been doing) and now that he was king again it was best to be on his good side then not.  

Hathor, at his side, thought it was absolutely hilarious and secretly wished Zaya was here to witness his ever growing exasperation as well.  

They were meant to be here as well, but after a morning investigation there had been a note claiming an emergency and their departure for the next week. Who was Horus, or Hathor for that matter, to claim what was an emergency or not, Zaya had her family still and just the thought that something had happened to them made their insides twist with concern.  

"My Lord" 

Horus looked up at the Adviser filling in for his friend whilst he was away. It was weird having someone call him such formalities as Bek did not, and most likely would not either. There was no need.  

"Yes Asheem?" 

"There is one more who wishes to see you" 

Horus refrained rather difficulty from groaning at the thought of another gift. Briefly wondering if the childrens home across the city could use any of these fruits and cloth.  

"Who is it?" 

Asheem looked out of place, nervous even that he was still being spoken to in such a kind hearted manner. Horus simply kept staring at him until the young man answered his question.  

"Its Bastet, Sire, she says she has something you will love" 

Horus groaned this time, completely ignoring the disapproving glare Hathor sent his way when he did. Great just what he needed, crazy cat lady giving him gifts, if it was another cat he swore he was going to throw it out the door (Zaya already had three kittens and did not need more).  

"Let her in then" 

The Adviser bowed lowly before scurrying off to do as he was told. Horus turned to look at Hathor as they waited for their final guest.  

"Now why can't Bek be like this? He has manners and good form. And he does what he's told _when_ he's told" 

"Love, tell me, would you find it more suspicious and concerning if he did as he was told when told, or if he refrains from doing so?" 

She made a good point that he could not argue. Nodding in agreement, he pretended to miss her smug grin, and turned back around in his throne waiting for cat lady's entrance. He did not have to wait long for her to enter, many cats at her feet, and servants carrying two baskets two steps behind her.   

Something in the basket on her left was moving and he was already thinking up an excuse as to why Zaya could not keep another kitten.  

"My Lords" 

Bastet bowed before them elegantly. Hathor smiled kindly at her, and elbowed Horus hard in the side until he followed her example.  

"I am unendingly happy to hear of your defeat of Set" 

That's funny, she'd sided with him almost immediately and as far as they knew he had not threatened her in any way.   

"I have gifts I am sure you will love" 

She motioned for the servants to step forward and place the baskets down on the steps before the Thrones. They peered down as the two small mortals stepped back, eyes widening when two tiny forms popped up from both baskets.  

One, a tiny boy with a white cotton cloth wrapped around his waist, golden curly hair brushed backwards neatly behind his ears, wide brown eyes spinning around to the one next to him before turning to glare at the goddess behind them.  

The next, a girl just as small as the boy with a white cotton dress wrapped around her shoulders, long brown hair pulled back in a single braid, large brown eyes blinking in the sudden light looking around at her surroundings.  

Horus shot from his seat, startling both children because 'hey he's a giant' glaring hard at the cat goddess.  

"Bastet, what it the meaning of this? Whose children did you kidnap?" 

Now she looked confused, "Are they not yours?" 

They had been planning on having children, one day, but not now.  

"We have no children, whose are these?" 

She looked sheepish down at the small toddlers, the boy, standing on wobbly legs for a moment, climbed up out of his basket. The girl followed his example before plopping back down on the marble steps. The boy though, his dark eyes were a light with flames. 

"Turn us back!" 

"I can't!" 

"Bek!" 

Many things happened in a single moment after that. Zaya whimpered at the yelling, Hathor stood from her throne with wide eyes, Horus was staring at the small boy in disbelief, Bastet looked either extremely embarrassed at making such a mistake or extremely nervous at making such a mistake, Bek turned to look at the Falcon god with wide eyes at hearing his name.  

Like I said, a lot in a single moment.  

"They are not your children?" 

" _No!_ Bek is my chief, was my chief, adviser and Zaya is right hand to the Queen" 

"...Oh......" 

Bek, after hearing nothing the god who had called his name turned back towards the goddess who had turned him into a small kid, and looking as if he was debating on whether or not he could get away with kicking her in the shin.  

Hathor hushed Zaya's whimpers and scooped her up off the floor. The small girl latched onto the goddess and giggled at being up so high. Horus watched them smiling softly at the small sight of his tiny human friends.  

"Horus, they are cute this small though, and it would be good practice" 

He nodded, tiny Bek trying to plan a goddesses demise was sort of adorable. The toddler thief let out a shrill yelp as he was lifted up from the floor and rested on the Air Lord's arm. Tiny hands latched onto the straps wrapped around the gods bicep.  

"How long are they going to be this way" 

"....A week......" 

She had somehow gotten to the door in the short amount of time and was gone before any more questions could be thrown her way. Zaya was as cute as a button, how she curled into the goddess of love and played with the beads on her headdress.  

Bek was looking around at everything that was not giant compared to him.  

Horus and Hathor exchanged looks over their heads, how hard could this be? 

Famous last words, right. 

***** 

Tiny feet ran across the floor in the middle of a negotiation meeting with the kingdom bordering them from below. Asheem looked at the tiny boy disapprovingly as he ran down the middle of the table in between the two kingdoms in the grand throne room. Some of the elder Advisers, from both kingdoms, looked at the boy fondly.  

"Hor's Hor's!" 

The lord of the air watched him amusedly and caught the small boy before he could jump from the table to his lap. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that he couldn't not make it but they simply weren't willing to find out.  

"What is it Bek?" 

"Play with me?" 

Horus smiled at the request, bouncing him in his arms gently until the boy shrieked with laughter. Some of the elder advisers, those right under the chief adviser grinned knowingly at the pair.  

"Sire, we can handle these, it may be best to fulfill the boys request before too long" 

Asheem looked on in mild distaste as the King nodded in agreement, a grin playing at his lips, and as he stood up to make his leave. Once they were out in the palace garden's he set the small boy back down on the ground and sat on the edge of the grand fountain.  

"What should we play then?" 

Bek looked deep in thought for a moment. Horus chuckled as the boys features twisted up with his deep thinking. Almost by a switch the boy's features lightened and he was jumping up and down with glee. 

"Tag!" 

"You want to play chase?" 

The boy nodded excitedly, "You it!" 

A small hand smacked his knee and the boy turned, running down a different path. Horus watched him go, marveling at the fact that he was almost just as swift as his adult self, giving him time to think he had gained some lead before making his chase. 

Laughing gently the god stood from his seat and jogged in the direction the boy had disappeared in. It could not be that hard to find a child, especially at this age. But as he continued to walk on and found no sign of the small boy, his worry began to increase. Where could Bek have gotten to with him, here in this garden. There was no safe place in this world.  

"Bek Where are you?" 

There was a rustle of leaves and without so much as a warning something small was launched from the trees above his head and shot at him. Small arms wrapped around his neck from behind and giggles filled his ear.  

"You lose!" 

Horus grit his teeth mockfilly and pulled the boy over his shoulder. Giggles poured from the boys mouth as he was pulled into a cradle in the gods arms.  

"I do not lose, unless I say so" 

"Nope!" 

"Yep!" 

"No—ahh!" 

The boy shrieked when fingers wiggled in his tummy.  

"Admit it!" 

"No!" 

More wiggling fingers and adorable laughter.  

Unknowingly, from above them in the large palace windows, Hathor was watching the two fondly. Zaya was napping against her shoulder, Bek was meant to be napping as well but he only honestly listened to Horus.  

And Zaya.  

But mostly Horus.  

**** 

"HORUS!" 

The aforementioned god looked up from his papyrus where he lay on their bed at his wife's call. She had been trying to give the two a bath after they had thought it a grand idea to jump into a large mud puddle together that had formed after the rain they had gotten.  

He chuckled at the tiny streakers as they ran away from the queen and away from the bath.  

Reaching out at the last moment he caught them both as they made to hide under the bed. The squealed as they were both pulled up from the floor, Zaya unconsciously reaching a hand out for Bek. The minimized thief grabbed her tiny hand comfortingly.  

Now, that was something he had expected from Bek, but Zaya was a surprise to him, he figured that there had to be something though.  

"Where are you two going?" 

Servants smiled and giggled as the king stood from his reclining position and made his way back over to the bath. He set them back on the floor, ignoring the 'are you insane' look from Hathor, and looked down at them both almost sternly.  

"You will get in that bath and allow yourselves to be washed" 

They looked up at him with impossibly widened eyes, exchanged looks whilst reaching out to hold each others hand, looked back up at the Lord of the Air before nodding slowly and carefully climbing into the floor pool while still holding each others hands.  

Hathor looked between the two children and her husband, a couple of times, before turning her full attention towards the king.  

"How did you do that!" 

"It’s a secret" 

**** 

It had been a long week of Bek getting into things that he was not meant to be getting into and Zaya joining him because they were a team.  

Of disgruntled guards and servants.  

But it was all made worth it at the end of the day when the two were found curled up fast asleep in the King and Queen's bed. Bek was curled up on his side, wearing an old childhood shirt of Horus' that fit him still like a dress. Zaya was curled in a ball net to him, resting her face on his tiny hand, both of them clutching at either side of a stuffed animal that had been 'left' by a servant one night.  

Hathor cood at them softly as she pulled the blanket up over them both. Horus didn't have much formality as he instead climbed in behind the small boy and softly turned around onto his own side as to not make things uncomfortable for them all. Hathor smiled softly as she curled up around the young girl on the other side.  

They were all asleep when the light engulfed the tiny children.  

When they awoke in the morning, Bek let out a yell as he awoke laying on top of a certain falcon god, whose arms had somehow become wrapped around his body as if trying to keep him in place. Zaya was not as loud but her shock was evident when she awoke curled into the goddess's side.  

Horus woke with a start at Bek's shout of surprise in his ear, much as Hathor did to Zaya's yelp. The queen was quick in releasing her hold on the normal aged young Lady. But the king, not so much. Bek shoved against the gods chest in vain.  

"Horus! Let me go!" 

"Maybe later...I'm comfortable right now" 

A moment of silence passed, until...  

"Haaatthhhhhoooorrrrrr!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do take requests! SO if there is any situation for any characters just let me know!! 
> 
> Thanks so much for liking this story, it means a lot to me!


	15. Bed Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason that Bek has a set bed time, he tends to get cranky after not getting enough sleep.

"Well your idea is stupid!" 

All eyes spun to the young adviser, as he slammed his hands down on the table startling the elder sitting across from him. No one was really sure what had gotten into him as it was not like him to be so confrontational. Horus watched him with narrowed eyes from where he was seated at the head of the table trying to gage in the causes of his short temper.  

"My Lord, I was trying to--" 

"I know what you were trying to tell us, and I am telling you that the idea your about to tell us is stupid" 

Bek glared harshly at the man sitting across the table from him. The king was still looking at him hard, trying to figure out what was causing his friends attitude. He looked closely, examining every minute detail of his friends face, and that was when he saw the signs.  

The bags under his eyes.  

The red bloodshot gaze he had.  

His eyes narrowed even more when he realized that he couldn't recall the last time he'd seen Bek actually sleep. He was always up and moving, and he realized that for the last three nights he'd seen his friend wandering the halls late into the night silently, almost as if he was unable to sleep. And the last week probably had not helped either, what with the ever late running meetings this entire past week. 

"Bek" 

Everyone jumped at the gentle but commanding voice that rang around the room. All eyes spun to the god sitting at the head of the table, but he only had eyes for one. Bek glared at him, not flinching under the disapproving glare sent back his way.  

"What" 

Horus's eyebrows hit his hairline at the tone that the scrappy mortal used. He understood that he was most likely exhausted but that was no reason to be disrespectful.  

"Watch your tone" 

Bek twitched a moment, rubbing at his face absentmindedly. Horus raised a single large hand, pointing towards the grand hall leading back inside the palace.  

"Go to bed" 

"I'm fine" 

Horus kept his finger pointing out at the hall, "It was not an option" 

When the scrappy human did not look as if he was going to do as he was told the lord of the air excused himself, grabbed the mortal up by the back of his tunic, and carried him out of the throne room. Bek struggled in the gods hold as he dangled above the floor. Reaching back to smack at the large hand, scratching at his wrist as best he could.  

They marched down the hall and around the corner, through more halls and doorways, passing nobles, servants, and gods alike, until they came to a stop in front of the gods personal chambers. Horus pushed the doors open with his spare hand. He waved the servant girls out with his spare hand and kicked his doors shut.  

He tossed the small mortal on his bed, watching from his spot as his arms flailed in the air as he was sent flying. The small thief landed softly on the feather like mattress and took a moment to catch his bearings. When he had he turned towards his larger friend and shot a glare in his direction.  

"What was that for!" 

"You know what this is for!" 

Horus kicked off his sandals and made to climb onto his bed as well.  Bek glared up at him from where he'd landed.  

**This is a line thingy***** 

Hathor entered her shared chambers intending on giving Horus a piece of her mind after having come to find him in the meeting they were meant to be a part of only to find the waiting nobles sleeping slumped over on the table.  

She stopped in her tracks at the sight that awaited her.  

Horus was stretched out on the bed, snoring like he usually was. Except, as she noticed upon coming closer, he was not alone. Bek had somehow wormed his way up into the Falcon lords side, snuggled in between that and the gods arm. His head was resting peacefully on the gods chest, large fingers unconsciously petting the long blonde locks softly.  

They were adorable and all she could do was coo at the pair. 


	16. Something I'm Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A newly appointed upperclassman treats Bek as a mere servant, much to the thief's utter disgust, Horus asks him to play along. Least to say there's an argument, someone gets 'banished', Hathor and Zaya think they need to make up, and Horus finally owns up to his mistake. 
> 
> No one said that Bek would make it easy for him though..

"Boy, fetch me more water" 

Bek looked up alarmed as he was shocked that the newly appointed noble held a cup out to him. The uppity nobleman shook the cup at him as if he were a mere servant. His face scrunched up heatedly as he opened his mouth to rebuke the new upperclassmen but he was stopped from saying anything in the form of a large hand encasing his shoulder.  

"Bek" 

He knew that Horus did not approve of people speaking to his new advisers in such a way, but he equally did not approve of the actions Bek had begun taking in accordance to the treatment he'd been receiving. His tone was gentle, firm, but warning.  

The young adviser, and apparent servant, nodded his head harshly at the aspect that his so called friend had taken the others side. Horus watched the boy carefully as he stood from his seat angrily, snatched the cup up, and turned to fill it. There was a moment, when the thief's back was turned, that his shoulders scrunched up and the gods eyes narrowed dangerously.  

Bek spun back around on his heel, something glinting in his eyes, and handed the cup back over.  

There was something in the water, he could not see it, but Horus knew it was there.  

Reaching forward quickly as the man held the cup up to his lips he stopped him just in time from taking a sip from the water. The thick old man looked up at the god startled at such an action, briefly wondering and recalling if he had done anything to offend him in any way.  

"Do not drink from that, trust me," He stood from his throne, "Bek, a word" 

The little thief did not look as if he was going to move from his position where he was undoubtedly planning every detail of the others untimely visit to the underworld. Bek could be downright alarming with what he was able and willing to do when angered. Then there was the fact that the boy had clearly heard the lord speaking to him and had either decided to ignore him or deliberately choose to pretend he no longer existed, either way, could not have that.  

When his small friend still made no move to follow the god barked out what was intended and interpreted as a threatening command.  

_"Now"_  

The new upperclassman snorted when the boy jumped slightly before turning and walking out of the grand room in front of the falcon god. Surely he would be put in his place now, one would not think that a god such as Horus would have servants who acted in such a manner, but there was still time to learn from such mistakes.  

Horus shut the door behind them as silently as he could, Bek glided forward shockingly silent for the moment.  

"What did you do to the mans drink?" 

Bek spun on him, shock clouding his features for a moment before it dissolved into pure fury. Thrusting his hands in the air he did the one thing that no mere mortal would ever think about doing in front of, let alone to, a god. He shouted back loud enough that his voice echoed all around them, bouncing from wall to wall.  

"Seriously! That is your concern! I'm not his slave, nor yours!" 

"That’s not the issue" 

"Maybe it should be!" 

Horus narrowed his eyes once more, catching and maintaining the small mortals glare. He liked Bek, he'd readily admit it to anyone who asked, but even he had limits not to be crossed, Bek had boundaries he should not tread.  

Surely he could just do as he was told for this evening, simply so they could get the trade agreements they needed and the land that the people would need.  

"I honestly don't know what has gotten into you, my issue is your current attitude and disrespect" 

"Disrespect! For what!," Bek took on this malicious look, "You seem to agree with the dung beetle in there, so say it! Say it! Disrespect for my what? _For my Betters!_ " 

The falcon lord took a step back, almost unnoticeable, but Bek saw it clear as day and knew that he had struck a nerve. Horus had seen some of the marks and injuries inflicted by those 'betters' who had enslaved practically all of Egypt during Set's somewhat short lived reign. He'd seen the small lash marks on Zaya's back, the crop marks on his shoulders everytime he got caught sneaking away from his work.  

"I never said that!" 

Horus took the bait though, as Bek had intended.  

"You intended it! It never had to be said!" 

The air lord raised a hand up to his face, rubbing at his forehead in exasperation. This was not what he had thought nor planned on happening during this feast, and yet here they were.  

"Bek, please, all I'm intending, all I need from you, is to simply do as he says for the night so that we may get this new treaty signed. That's all, nothing more" 

Bek's shoulders tensed, and he sucked in a harsh breath.  

"No" 

"No?" 

The small mortal took a threatening step forward, which in all due consideration was not very threatening to a man who stood at least three heads possibly four taller then him and had the power to decimate him where he stood, but it did as it would to any normal person and Horus took a single small step back as he was not expecting this sudden movement.  

" _No_! I refuse to act as if he is better than me, that I am his slave or yours to order around, trade agreement be damned" 

This was when the straw broke for Horus, his eyes burning dangerously as they narrowed into slits. He took a threatening step forward and felt a sick satisfaction when the man before him took two steps back.  

"You will do as your told, as your King I order you, do _not_ do anything to ruin this!" 

Bek huffed a single breath, staring right up at the man whom he had once considered a friend, someone he trusted with his and Zaya's life, one who he thought would never ask him to stoop so low. He sighed in resigned exasperation and his complete person deflated and for a moment Horus was sure that he had gotten the point he was making across.  

But it wasn't so, "And if I refuse?" 

Now normally, any person who knowingly and deliberately ignored a direct order from the king would be fired on the spot and banished from the palace, banished to the lower towns out of the ever prosperous city.  

But then this was not a normal nor usual situation, just as this was no normal person. Bek was one of his closest friends. Sure he could understand what he was saying when he refused to act as a servant for the man, but they needed this trade agreement signed.  

He could fix this at a later time.  

"Then you leave me no choice then to claim your job and position, and you and your loved ones would be forever banished to the lower towns, never to step foot in the city or palace for your mortal life." 

Bek nodded slowly, while he did not want that for Zaya he knew she would understand.  

"I have no use for an Adviser who will not listen" 

The mortal's head snapped back up at the god, remembering why they were here in the first place.  

"Then I guess we should get a head start if we are going to find a home before sundown" 

Horus watched in complete and utter shock as his friend spun on his heel and marched down the hall, and down the stairs on the other end. He had not thought that Bek of all people would put him in this position, nor make him do this to him and Zaya, but rules and laws had to be followed.  

He would fix this later, he swore to it.  

***A time skip thingy***** 

It had been almost half a year since Bek and Horus had gotten into their argument and the former had been 'banished'. Hathor was worried at her husband's increasingly shortening temper, she wasn’t sure if he was aware or not but he relied and need Bek just as much as the sarcastic little thief needed the falcon god.  

Things had changed and she would regret saying that Horus was beginning to return to his pre-Bek self.  

"Horus, your being incredibly ridiculous, why don't you just go and apologize" 

Horus shook his head, refusing to meet her gaze, "I have nothing to apologize for. He's the one who overreacted" 

(Little did he know that Bek and Zaya were having the same exact conversation and someone had just said the same exact thing!)  

Hathor took a moment to collect herself before continuing on with what she was about to say.  

"Maybe you didn't see it from his point of view" 

She knew she had his interest and curiousity when his head twitched in her direction. She folded her arms loosely around her chest and leaned back against a stone marble pillar.  

"Bek grew up an orphan, you've met his father, he has always been on the bottom of the class system. His one big break was meeting Zaya and her falling in love with him, his second was meeting you." 

His head twitched even more in her direction and she knew that she had his undivided attention.  

"He has grown up with the knowledge that he is unworthy, lower than that of a slave, until he meets you, Horus, and you appoint him your chief adviser. Now he is able to give Zaya the life he has always promised, and has a most trusted friend" 

She walked around so she was able to look him in the eyes, this was her chance to make her point and get him to see reason. To get him to understand.  

"How would you feel if your most trusted friend told you to act as something you weren't even worthy enough of being for most of your life?" 

Hathor knew she had gotten through, her point had been made, and Horus now understood where Bek was coming from being as offended as he was.  

Approximately ten minutes later a figure of silver was seen flying above Egypt, heading for the lower towns.  

Zaya struggled to pull her love and best friend out of their little mud brick house. Bek wasn't helping either by dragging his feet as much as he possibly could.  

"Bek! Please!" 

"No! I have nothing to be sorry for!" 

"He wants to talk to you! That’s it!" 

"Well I don't want to talk to him!" 

"Then listen" 

"I'm not good at that either!" 

They argued and bantered with each other the entire way as Zaya struggled to pull him out the door. Horus was sitting on a large boulder not too far from their house, watching in well concealed amusement only indicated by a single raised eyebrow. He watched silently as Zaya all but dragged the stubborn theif from their home.  

"I bet he even smells weird now!" 

That caused the other eyebrow to join the first.  

"What has that got to do with _anything_!" 

"I'm just saying" 

Bek was finally pulled from the house. He glared heatedly at the god as Horus stood from his seat and made his way closer. The only reason he wouldn’t lash out and make a break for it was because that meant he would have to hurt Zaya (and with all due consideration Horus could catch him in about two seconds).  

"Bek..I'm sorry" 

That was not something he was expecting. The scrappy little mortal spun around to look at the falcon god with wide eyes.  

" _What?_ " 

Horus knelt down, "I am sorry, you are more than a simple slave, and it was wrong of me to ask you to act as one" 

Now is when Zaya smiled, Bek was too nice especially when it was about a certain Lord of the Air and could not stay angry too long after he was apologized to.  

"Accepted" 

Horus nodded, smiling softly in a way he hadn’t done in the last six months, standing up once more.  

"Will you come back home, to the palace?" 

"Zaya's welcome?" 

"It wouldn’t be the same without her" 

Bek narrowed his eyes and Zaya had to refrain from groaning and face palming.  

"On one condition" 

Horus narrowed his eyes, he knew that tone and that look, neither of them meant anything good.  

But reluctantly, "What is that?" 

"She gets to have a new kitten every day for a week" 

Now, Zaya thought that was a wonderful idea, Horus however, well, Bek's scream as he feet left the ground woke the neighbors and the neighbor's neighbors.  

Heck, it woke the entire village. 


	17. Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was meant to be a joke, 'I could easily replace you', but the Bek takes it to a whole new level. 
> 
> Horus is not as amused as Hathor.

"You know, you could easily be replaced."

It had started out as a light jest, a tease to the thief turned chief adviser, but Bek had taken it to an entire new level. 

The young mortal turned to face the air god, raising an eye brow, "As if anyone could put up with all of this and still maintain some sort of resemblance of sanity."

"You just motioned to all of me."

"I know this, I did the action my friend."

Horus stared at the feisty mortal for a long moment, smirking at something that came to mind. 

"You know, I don't have to put up with such lip from you, I could easily find someone to replace you."

Bek snorted in a fashion that clearly showed that he had not heard that for the first time, and in his disbelief for the statement. Setting the scrolls down on the large table he pushed himself up into the standing position. The god watched him move carefully, not taking his eyes off the little sneaky mortal for a moment. Last time that happened half of his belongings had somehow wound up in the market down in town. 

"Sure you could, if that's what helps you get through your day's I won't be the one to ruin in for you."

He wiped a hand down the side of his shirt, "You have a meeting in the morning, make sure you bring up the issues in the outlying villages we've talked about, words are not the same as actions."

He bid his friend a nice night and peaceful rest as he parted, smiling to himself as he turned in the opposite direction--he had a quick stop to make before returning home. 

* * *

Horus woke bright the next morning, the sun shining brightly in his face, warm against the chill of the night previous. He blinked a few times as he caught his bearings, taking in the white tapestries flapping in the wind, humming as it smacked him lightly in the face. The usual hustle and bustle was heard from the streets below and he couldn't help the contented smile on his face as he turned in bed, lifting himself up and placing his feet on the floor. 

His eyes swiveled around, and promptly widened in alarm. 

Standing in the midst of the sheets silently, poised respectfully in the line of the gods sight was a man. 

Older then the usual one who woke him up most mornings, a graying black beard just reaching out from his chin. Eyes bright, but dulling with age, and old fancy robes adorned him. All in all this man was not Bek. He looked around for the scraggily thief silently. 

"Breakfast when you find it desired my lord."

Turning back, he frowned at the title not used to hearing it as Bek was one to 'forget' such things. 

"Who are you?"

"I am Abasi sire, your adviser, my apologies, ex-adviser as he has requested to be called, had sent for me in the early hours, at your call sire, may I bring in your morning meal?"

He cocked his head in confusion, he could not recall Bek or Zaya mentioning going out of town for the day, or the next to follow. 

"Sure, tell me, has he left town then?"

"No sire, he wished for me to pass along the message that 'My replacement is here' although I do not know what it means sire and for that I apologize."

He waved him off, heaving a sigh Horus pushed himself upwards, his bellow could be heard for miles around. 

"BBEEEEEEKKKK!"

* * *

 

The cheeky little human entered into the throne room around half passed noon. Hathor was snickering to herself, hiding particularly loud snickers behind horridly fake coughing fits. Abasi had been pestering the king of Egypt since he had woken up. Horus rubbed a hand down his face, reminding himself that hitting humans, particularly pesky ones named Bek, was in fact wrong. 

But he was really beginning to push his limits. 

The Guards exchanged amused looks with their favorite little mortal clearing their throats to announce his arrival (even though he insisted on being known as 'ex' only Horus really had the power to make it truly so). 

"You sent for me, My King?"

He bowed before Horus, making quite the show of it in fact. The King of the Air waved away the pest that was Abasi, who bowed lower then thought possible and exited the room, not before sending an incredulous glance across at the cheeky thief. Horus crossed his arms over his chest. 

"What are you doing?"

"I have no idea what your talking about Sire."

Raising an eye brow he advanced, Bek stood his ground though. 

"Why was there another man who woke me this morning, why has he been following me around all day, and  _why_ does he keep saying that you insist on being called my 'ex' adviser?"

There was that cheeky grin again, "What ever is wrong with Abasi? I picked him out myself!"

"For what?"

"To be my replacement!"

Hathor snorted behind her hand, and when they both turned to look at her; one with narrowed eyes and the other with an amused grin, she quickly turned to the side to seem as if she had been examining something on the other wall. 

"To. Be. Your.  _Replacement_?"

"Well yes, you did say that you could easily replace me, I, being the good man that I am, wanted to ensure you got the right man to do the job, you cause enough trouble on your own and don't need anyone else's help with that."

" _I cause trouble_!"

"Well yes, don't you remember--"

"You started that food fight!"

"Or--"

"You were the one who  _sneezed_ while we were coming up on the enemy!"

There was a bout of silence, "I don't have to take this! Abasi is the new me! He should be in here taking this!"

The god was looming over the mortal and yet he still had the gall to smile up at him. Horus narrowed his eyes just a tad. Hathor was watching them silently, a smile etched across her face. 

"Bek, you have half an hour to get yourself presentable for the meeting this afternoon, and for your safety you should not be late," He leaned down until they were as face to face a they could get, "Do you understand?"

"Oh, I understand, so should Abasi wear the foreign diplomat robes or the native?"

Hathors laughter echoed behind them, Zaya opened their door to find a soaking wet Bek. 

Horus respectfully reassigned Abasi. 

To a different part of the kingdom. 

 

 


	18. Scorpions are not mans best friend

It had been a long tiring month for all of Egypt, or the large portions under the Falcon Gods rule. Soldiers were coming and going nonstop, Guards were marching and swarming the markets and beginning to spill into the lower towns. Zaya had been moved from their little house outside the palace to the room right across from the two monarchs. 

Bek had been missing for a week. 

He had went into town to fetch some herbs that Zaya had wanted and had never returned. 

She had waited a good long couple hours just to be sure that he would not come back, and when he didn't she grabbed his ornaments showing his place among the palace and ran as fast as she could, thrusting them into the faces of unknown guards who attempted to stop her as she carried on her way. Shoving through the Guards posted outside the meeting room where the neighboring Kingdoms were discussing treaties, she threw the doors open and rushed inside. 

The Nubian ruler looked up at her, her eyes shining with sympathy as she took in her lovers pieces.

A few others made snide comments about her place but quickly silenced themselves under the heated glare from their Queen. 

"Zaya, what's wrong?"

"He's gone! He's not returned! It has been hours!"

"Who is gone?"

"Bek!"

And that was the moment the Air god's world crashed around him. 

* * *

A week later turned up nothing, Horus had changed drastically without his favorite little thief around, having turned in on himself, retreating with Zaya and Hathor inside the palace at day's end and in the morning's beginning taking to the sky to try and spot anything that might lead them to his missing adviser. 

And then they found it. 

A bloody length of rope, the hook on the frayed off, taken where ever the owner of the rope had gone. Horus recognized it almost immediately, clutching it in his hands tightly. 

* * *

"Sire, there has been rumors, myths being spread that followers of Set still roam in the desert."

Horus grit his teeth, even after being defeated his Uncle was still maintaining the position of being a pain in his ass. 

"I want them all found."

* * *

Days turned into weeks; weeks into months. 

Bek swallowed hard, his throat burning from the dry air as he inhaled, and his back sore from the last beating. His entire top was nothing but rags now, covered in his own sweat and blood, mud mixed together with both substances. He could feel grains of sand scratching his wounds. 

His arms bound in front of him, aching with the tightness of the rope, chaffed horridly, small amounts of blood has stained the strands of hide. His hair was dirty, and mud coated his face. He felt as if he hadn't eaten in ages. 

He missed Zaya. 

He hoped she was alright. 

The door to his cell slammed open, rough hands grabbed him about the arms, he groaned as he was lifted only just and dragged out of his prison. He was limp as he was taken down the hall, pulled down a flight of granite stairs, and into a large room. It was cool, the air moist around him, and panic began to set in. 

No. 

Not this. 

Not again. 

He lifted his head only barely and eyed the large chest with terror. 

They stuffed you inside, only enough room to turn to one side or the other, and sealed the hatch. When they locked it shut they would open a smaller hatch on the top and drop five scorpions down inside, locking you in with them. When he had first arrived he had witnessed what they had done and his heart sank. They laughed merrily as the box would move and flip and the man trapped inside would scream in agony and terror. 

He had been shoved in twice since his arrival, and had somehow made it out both times, but this time felt different. 

Bek struggled weakly against the ones shoving him inside, attempting to, his shirt moved only slightly and the charm he wore fell out. One of the large men grabbed it with his grubby looking hands and the weak man hissed as he yanked it free. 

Laughing heartily as he held it up for his comrades to see. 

"Look, we have a follower here, oh mortal, where is your great and powerful King of the Air now?"

He was picked up roughly, "Where is your god now?"

There was no time to react as he was dropped roughly inside the box, his eyes widened, he hadn't actually prayed to the gods in a long time. That hadn't really changed much since becoming Horus's adviser either, but Zaya always said that they listened, they did, and he believed her word with all his heart. 

As the lid sealed over top of him, he closed his eyes tightly. 

_"Horus....Horus please....I need your help....."_

* * *

He perked up at the voice, weak as it was he would recognize it anywhere, he slammed his fist down on the table jumping to his feet as he transformed into his god like form. In the language of the gods he called for help, taking to the air a moment later. 

Hathor heard the call he had made, to the ones he had called for, and she turned to comfort the girl next to her. 

Whispering her promises of Bek's safe return. 

* * *

He felt the tiny feet of the scorpions crawling over him, he waited on baited breath for them to sting but they never did. they merely crawled around some before coming to a pause, and when he was sure that he was done for, they laid down and seemingly fell to sleep. Looking down as best he could to the five scorpions slumbering on his chest, his eye brows met in confusion. 

What?

He hissed as the box was kicked and the creatures were startled, another kick and the little lid flew open. 

"Where is your god boy? Where is he?"

The same horrid man was leaning over his spy hole, but his focus was on the shadow behind him, the one with the looming wings and the familiar golden glowing eyes. 

Bek licked his lips, feeling the scorpions curling once more, "Behind...You..."

The mans eyes widened slightly, scoffing, but turned all the same. He was gone from his view a moment later by the grab of a large golden hand. Admittedly, the worn thief almost teared up at the deep but oh so welcoming voice that rocked around the cavern. 

"I do believe you have something of mine."

There was a loud bang and a shout and a looming shadow over the small peep hole in his box. The lock was pulled clear off, the lid torn away, and the most welcoming face peered down at him. A large gentle hand kept him from moving and he may or may not have whined at the action, he wanted out of this box, out of the place. He wanted to go home. 

"Still Bek, you are safe now, let Serket get the scorpions first."

A goddess came into view, long dark hair gliding down her back, a head dress of poisonous creature adorned her temple. She smiled down at him kindly, holding a hand out and hissing under her tongue. They moved together as one, crawling from his chest and over the edge, across the floor, and climbing up into her hand. Gentle hands pulled him from the chest, he latched onto the front of his shaw as the god held him close to his chest, standing to his full height. 

"Apep, you have them?"

"Yes my king, they will get what they deserve."

 A voice rumbled around him and Bek shut his eyes at the familiarity and protection it gave, "Good, see that they do."

"Yes my king, I hope your adviser recovers swiftly."

A hand brushed through his hair, patting his head softly, "He will."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy on me! This is my first work here! I do have a FanFiction account to under the same pen name!


End file.
